


番外十八.夜を駆ける

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Summary: 包含微量5.2剧透
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	番外十八.夜を駆ける

“……那我反过来问一下，那家伙如果不是在我身边待着，就让他在拂晓视线外自由活动，你觉得能行吗？”

热闹的酒馆的背景音成了最佳的保护伞，遮盖住了光之战士和前苍天龙骑士的谈话。在来的路上对话就已经开始，她脸上难得地带着一点烦闷和不耐的表情，一落座就不管不顾的先点了自己需要的酒水。

埃斯蒂尼安略有些讶异地看着一向温和的她的反常举动，一边思考着她说的话。

“再怎么说也是原生种无影啊？！就这么直接放归野外绝对会有问题的吧？！！！？虽然我觉得海德林也不可能不动什么手脚就把他丢回来……”她将面前的麦酒一饮而尽，把杯子重重地顿在了桌子上：“可恶，不管是谁都只顾着说对自己有利的说辞……一言不合就精炼，鬼才晓得到底该信到什么程度……”她一边气愤地嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着，一边又向酒馆的侍者要了一杯麦酒。

银发的龙骑士看着自顾自喝起闷酒的搭档，嘴角抽搐了一下。他竭力忍住了把杯子从她手中夺下的冲动，接下她的话头：“你这么说倒也不是没有道理。但是如果他还是处于敌方的立场，放在你们的组织中心不也很危险吗？而且就算是为了牵制，有没有必要做到这个程度？”

“…………………………”

“从立场来说，他的最终目的大概是不可能变动的——只要还有一丝执行上的可能性，那就不可能不去尝试。”

她握着麦酒的杯子把手停顿住了，眼睛死死地盯着杯口的麦酒泡沫，半晌才继续开口。

“但是并不是没有妥协的余地——至少在执行方法上。这也算是一种赌博吧：在我还是我的时间内，有没有可能找到两全的方法。”

“总之你把他放在身边的理由我明白了，但这真的有必要以这种形式？”埃斯蒂尼安端起自己的杯子喝了一口，同时斜睨了一眼光之战士握着酒杯的左手。在那无名指上，虽不起眼但是也确实套着一枚指环。

她的眉间皱了起来，脚尖也开始无意识地敲击着地板，过了一会她再次灌下大半杯酒杯中的液体才再次开了口。

“你平时会看小说吗？戏剧也行。…………完全不看？算了无所谓。总之如果你读了一本小说，那本小说的故事十分精彩并且让你对主角有很深的代入感并且你对书中的某个主要角色十分喜爱。”

她再次停顿了一下。

“……然后你发现那个角色活了。”

她因为太过快速地摄入酒精而产生了一阵晕眩，把手肘搁在了桌面上，撑住了额头，等这一阵晕眩过去以后才半眯着眼睛将目光投向退役的苍天龙骑士。

“你会觉得那个感情是‘真货’吗？”

“………………我怎么可能知道，我又没有你那种异能。你把我叫出来难道是为了做恋爱咨询的吗？喂，酒量不好就别喝了。”埃斯蒂尼安作势要夺过她手中的酒杯，但是被她躲了过去。她用鼻子哼了一下，再次一口气把杯中的麦酒喝干了。

“恋爱咨询？不对，是人生咨询。”说着她嫌弃地刮了他一眼：“谁脑子坏了会找你恋爱咨询，还不如找魏吉呢。”

他耸了耸肩，对她的埋汰不置可否。

“那你还想得到什么答案？而且如果真的这么纠结，放着不管就行了。就算被称为英雄，你也没有义务把什么麻烦都抗下来。”

“就是做不到才会变成这样啊————”她把脑门磕在了桌子上：“我可以举出一万个不应该再和他扯上关系的理由，即使如此。”

“要和他扯上关系，这可能就是最后一次的机会了。”

“你这不是自己都得出答案了。”埃斯蒂尼安摇了摇头，拿起了属于自己的酒杯：“过程和理由有这么重要吗？”

“……那当然……是因为……考卷上只写答案不写过程……是……要被扣分的……啊……”她的额头依然粘在桌子上，耍赖似的晃着，声音忽高忽低，如同梦呓。就在她的尾音快要完全淹没在酒馆的吵杂声之中的时候，她又猛然从座位上跳了起来，额头上甚至还带着磕在桌子上产生的红印：“够了，我回去了。谢谢你听我发牢骚，酒钱直接和老板说记我账上就行！再见！”

埃斯蒂尼安对于像是旋风一样唐突离开的搭档并没有显露出太多惊讶的表情，只是再次端起了自己的酒杯。

“这英雄可真不让人省心……算了，看在请客的份上，只是听听牢骚也算便宜了。”

——————————

“找到的还挺快嘛，该说不愧是调停者大人？”曾经的无影坐在窗边，放下了手中的书本，对着凭空出现的白袍挑了一下眉毛。

“……”白袍难得的沉默了一会，环视了一番自己所处的空间——那是极其普通的独栋住家中的一间书房，没有任何能够吸引无影的兴趣的价值。

“爱梅特赛尔克，你到底在考虑什么？”他收回的目光再次投向曾经的同僚，语气中难得地带了一点不屑。

“考虑什么……这不是理所当然的？本来我们的分工也没有说一定要和和睦睦地共同作业吧？我会照我自己的想法去做，就和其他人一样。”他摊开手耸了下肩：“实际上拉哈布雷亚老爷子和以格约姆的做法也失败了——以格约姆真要找还可以找到继任者，老爷子可是消失地连灰也不剩，我想要转换一下思路不是再正常不过。”

“如果事实真如你所说……”艾里迪布斯再次瞥了一眼这间充满了生活感的房子：“不过我怀疑你是不是混迹在这些残次品中太久，开始沉迷这种过家家的虚假生活了。”

爱梅特赛尔克哼笑了一下，但很快脸上就失去了所有表情。

“真要说的话……也不是没有计划外的事项。你不是这次也干的很夸张嘛？在第一世界让拥有超越之力的人觉醒接收到海德林的信号，我倒也想问问调停者大人您是在打什么主意。”

“……你消息倒也还算灵通。”

“我也不是白白待在这里的。”他叹了一口气，对前同僚收起了带着敌意的语气。

“不管怎样，我们的目标都不是短时间内能达成的，就算是你也不能断言哪种方法更有效率。”

他从窗台上跳了下来，站在了白袍的面前。索鲁斯的身躯比白袍显现的躯体略高一些，这使得他得以俯视着艾里迪布斯带着面具的脸。金色的眼瞳似乎在窥视着他红色面具后的表情。

“我不会干涉你的做法，同样，你也别来干涉我的。”

调停者没有回应。

“‘我们的目标’……吗。”过了一会艾里迪布斯才喃喃自语着转过身去：“希望你还没有忘记我们的目标是什么，爱梅特赛尔克。”

在他离开之前，爱梅特赛尔克最后一次叫住了他。

“艾里迪布斯，你还记得自己以前是什么样吗。”

他没有得到回答，白袍就如同从来没有来过一样消失在黑暗之中。

忘记我们最初的目标的人，到底会是谁呢——谁也没有听到的自言自语融化在了空无一人的空间中。

————————————

光之战士有点脚下不稳地回到家的同时，一股酒气就在不大的房间里弥散开来。坐在窗边的哈迪斯一边嫌弃地皱起了眉头一边顺手就把两扇窗户推开，微凉的夜风窜进了屋子，让因为酒精脸颊发烫的她略微清醒了一些。

她略微有些发愣地站在门口，看着他的一缕白色的头发随着风向摇晃着，和她在梦里见到的记忆中的一个场景，模模糊糊地重叠了起来。

——明明没有任何那就是自己的记忆的保证。

“没想到我们的大英雄还有酗酒的习惯。”他带着一如既往的戏谑语调走了过来，将手背贴在了她还有些发烫的脸颊上：“我是不是还该感谢你至少在还有理智的时候自己回来了？”

她下意识的扭了一下头：“……只是偶尔，而且我也不是一个人去的。”

“哦？和谁？谈了什么？”他眯起了眼睛把手放下了，但是这次又抓住了她的左手掐住了她无名指的指根。

“埃斯蒂尼安。……只是单纯的、呃、烦恼咨询？”她一时不知道该怎么解释，但也不能实话实说自己的烦恼就是来自于眼前的这个人。

哈迪斯又嗤笑了一声，再次发问：“那么，得出结论了吗？”

光之战士这次没有移开目光。

“结论早就确定，现在再去纠结得出结果的理由和过程，已经没有必要了。”

她把手从他的手抽出，然后伸出双臂投入了他的怀抱。

“我回来了。”

“…………………………欢迎回来。”

夜幕将至。


End file.
